Zgubiony
by autorzyca
Summary: Kili odwiedza Legolasa w poszukiwaniu zaginionego brata. Mętny humor, a logiki z gromnicą tu szukać.


Kili nie lubił elfiego królestwa. Ani tym bardziej elfów; były według niego nazbyt zwodnicze i obłudne (i pedalskie). Rozróżnienie płci tej rasy kwalifikował jako zadanie niewykonalne. A tak nawiasem mówiąc, to nadal był święcie przekonany, że Thranduil to królowa. Blagierzy i hochsztaplerzy – tak oto mniej więcej prezentowały się elfy we fragmentarycznie uświadomionej imaginacji brata Filiego.

Krasnolud stanął przed podejrzanie gładkimi drzwiami domu Legolasa. Nie przybył tu z własnych chęci ani dla prywatnej uciechy. Trafił tutaj, martwił się bowiem o brata. Fili kilka dni temu opuścił go, by udać się do Leśnego Królestwa po obiecany od elfów łuk. Spóźniał się już jednak całe dwa dni, co niepokoiło jego młodszego kompana – wszakże nie przebywałby chyba w towarzystwie tych parszywych abominacji dłużej niż to konieczne. Musiał się dowiedzieć, czy nic mu nie grozi. Tak go właśnie wychowano – w miłości do rodziny, w nienawiści do elfów. I był z tego wybitnie dumny.

Kili pogładził pieszczotliwie drzwi po ich wypolerowanej powierzchni swą chropowatą łapą, nie mogąc uwierzyć w podejrzany brak zarysowań, zadrapań, czy śladów po toporze. Niesłychane. Nawet za czasów niemowlęcych nie był tak gładki jak te pierońskie wrota! Nie miały choćby wyłamanych zawiasów! Zdziwienie krasnoluda wynikało z prostego faktu, że na Żelaznych Wzgórzach drzwi częściej wyważano niźli otwierano. Takim sposobem do blagierów i hochsztaplerów doszły właśnie dziwadła. Kili zapukał, a właściwie to kilkakrotnie walnął pięścią stylem gestapo w Bozi ducha winne drewno. Jako że po powtórzeniu tej czynności jeszcze dwa razy nie otrzymał żadnego odzewu, postanowił przejść do mniej cywilizowanych (i bardziej przezeń lubianych) metod. Chwycił oburącz noszoną niemal wszędzie łopatę i gdy już miał zamiar buchnąć z impetem w drzwi, przez przypadek trącił epoletem klamkę. Ta, ugiąwszy się miękko pod jego naciskiem, uchyliła nieśmiało wejście do tajemniczej rezydencji elfiego księcia. Trzaskająca wiązanka przekleństw przefyrała bezładnie przez myśli krasnoluda – nie na rękę było mu rezygnować z uciechy dnia powszedniego, jaką było pozbawianie zawiasów ich włości. Zadumał się przy tym niebywale, nie pojmując, czemuż to właściwie elfy nie zamykają drzwi i nie barykadują domostw? On, z tyloma kosztownościami, co sobie te długouche chochoły lubiły składować w swoich ślicznych chatynkach, zatrudniłby osobistego goryla do pilnowania jego majętności. Złodziei tu brak, czy jak? Co za uboga w dobrych ludzi kraina to Leśne Królstwo! Tak czy inaczej, zawiedziony Kili, zamiast wywarzać wrota, pchnął je lekko tępym końcem łopaty; to wystarczyło, by jego oczom ukazało się rażące przepychem wnętrze.

Ale nie raziło tylko tym. Nie dało się przeoczyć, że pomiędzy zdobionymi meblami i drogimi dywanami, lawirowały najróżniejsze części garderoby – od tunik, bluzek i ozdobnych szat, po spodnie, pantalony oraz różne fragmenty bielizny. We wszystkich możliwych kolorach i najwymyślniejszych wzorach.

Kili oskrobał pobieżnie podeszwy obłoconych buciorów o pozłacany próg i wtarabanił się do środka, zaintrygowany osobliwym elementem wystroju domostwa, jakim były rozrzucone na całej długości i szerokości elfie fatałaszki. Krasnolud zmarszczył brwi, rozglądając się dookoła. I gdy już chciał zawołać, wyprzedziły go jakieś huki dochodzące z wyższego piętra i do bólu melodyjny głos Legolasa:

– Chodź na górę, Kili!

Mężczyzna zaniepokoił się nieco, wyczuwając w głosie elfa nieswoją nutę irytacji. Jego słowa, w połączeniu z walającymi się wokoło częściami garderoby, wywoływały w nim doprawdy mieszane uczucia. Już nie raz dane mu było przekonać się, do czego byli zdolni ci ogoleni miłośnicy kwiatków. Co jeśli Fili siedział związany w szafie, a ten drzewołaz przetrzepywał właśnie swoją ładniusią chałupkę w poszukiwaniu broni, którą mógłby go zadźgać? Dlatego nikt nie otworzył mu drzwi! To wszystko pułapka! Wuj i matka zawsze go przestrzegali przed elfim nasieniem zła.

Kili nie miał wyboru.

Nie mógł ryzykować pozostawieniem brata na łaskę byle wyperfumowanego miłośnika poezji. Ująwszy swą łopatę w gotowości do ataku, dzielnie ruszył na schody. Z każdym krokiem, czuł narastające napięcie, a kolejne mijane wymyślne łaszki potęgowały w nim uczucie grozy. Zostawiwszy błotnisty ślad na ostatnim stopniu, zatrzymał się na chwilę. Targany wątpliwościami, złymi przeczuciami i wzbierającym głodem, miał coraz większą ochotę zawrócić. Nie! Jakże ta myśl mogła w ogóle mu przejść przez ten tępy czerep? Przecież nic mu nie groziło – nawet jeśli elf miałby broń, z pewnością stępi ją sobie o zakutą łepetynę krasnoluda. Kili chlasnął się jeszcze płaską łapą w twarz, coby dodać sobie odwagi, i tak ożywiony pokonał ostatnie kilka kroków dzielących go od sypialni Legolasa. Dobiegały go stamtąd jakieś zatrważające ciche pomruki i niezadowolone mamrotania, przerywane dziwnymi świstami i skrzypnięciami... Najpierw tłuc, a potem pytać, czy potem pytać, a najpierw tłuc? A, wszystko jedno, nie ma czasu na dylematy! Krasnolud wziął głęboki wdech i z całej siły kopnął w drzwi prowadzące w głąb pomieszczenia.

– TY ZGRABNY ALTRUISTYCZNY ELFI WYPIERDKU, ODDAWAJ MOJEGO BRATA! – Kili, z głośnym stąpnięciem i czubkiem łopaty wycelowanej w szpiczastouchego, wydał z siebie okrzyk bojowy. Stanął na progu sypialni złotowłosego księcia, dysząc jak rozjuszony Gollum. Jednakże po kilkunastu sekundach niezręcznej ciszy, opuścił swą broń i stanął zupełnie zdębiały, nie do końca ufając swemu narządowi wzroku. Szczęki krasnoluda nieco obluzowały się ze śrubek, gdy tak patrzył i patrzył, lecz uwierzyć nie mógł.

Choć w poprzednich pomieszczeniach znajdowało się od groma ciuchów, to sypialnia stanowiła niepodważalne epicentrum ubraniowego rozgardiaszu. Podłoga i meble niemal w całości przykryte były poszczególnymi częściami garderoby. A pośrodku tego bałaganu znajdował się Legolas oraz, rzekomo zaginiony brat Kiliego, Fili. Elf wyrzucał z szafy kolejne ubrania, każdemu poświęcając nie dłużej niż dwie sekundy krytycznego spojrzenia, okupionego zirytowanym „nie", „kicz", „nigdy w życiu", lub „jak na ojca". Fili natomiast stał na krześle za Legolasem i plótł z jego złotych włosów warkoczyki. Rozdrażniony niespokojnymi ruchami elfa, utrudniającymi mu wykonywaną z nabożną wręcz starannością czynność, przechylał się na boki na poskrzypującym krześle i z poirytowaniem nakazywał mu, by przestał się wiercić.

– Cześć, Kili – powitał swego brata blond krasnolud. Elfi książę zbył gościa krótkim „witaj", zbyt zajęty własnymi ciężkimi dylematami. Dopiero gdy brodacz znowu niebezpiecznie kiwnął się na krześle, a zlepek bluzgnięć (z których znaczenia połowy Kili nie znał) rozniósł się gromko po pomieszczeniu, przybyły heros odzyskał przytomność.

– Fili! – zawołał radośnie. Szybko jednak uświadomił sobie sens rozpościerającej się przed nim sceny i jego entuzjazm przemienił się w coś na pograniczu szoku i oburzenia. Kolejne zawołanie brzmiało bardziej jak karcący krzyk matki, łającej niegrzeczne potomstwo: – Fili!

– Wybacz, że się wcześniej nie przytroczyłem, ale honor nie pozwalał mi odmówić pomocy – wyjaśnił Fili, co parę słów przerywając, gdyż najwyraźniej plecenie warkoczyków wymagało od niego sporej dozy skupienia. – Legolas przygotowuje się na obchody nocy ekwinokcjum. Nie wie w co się ubrać, więc doradzam. Pomagam też w wyborze fryzury.

– Kpisz, lembasowa gębo?! – Kili pochwycił mocniej łopatę i paroma ciężkimi krokami zbliżył się do, jak teraz postrzegał swego brata, obłudnego zdrajcy. Chwycił go za fraki i gwałtownym szarpnięciem odciągnął na bok. Zniżył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu. – To przecież elf! Pięknisiowaty liściożerca, fałszywiec! A do tego pewnie jeszcze abstynent! On powinien całować twój topór, a nie ty wąchać jego perfumy!

– Jestem elfem, wszystko słyszę – oświadczył ze strapionym westchnięciem Legolas.

– Morda, długonogi bażancie, nie z tobą konser... konwersację prowadzę! – krzyknął oburzony Kili, ale zniżył jeszcze bardziej szept. – Na smród onucy Bombura! Cóżeś ty sobie wyobrażał? Czyś już zapomniał, żeś krasnolud? Broda naszej kochanej matki już nic dla ciebie znaczy?

– Dramatyzujesz, mały braciszku, widły z igły robisz – zlekceważył go Fili, po czym zerknął zza ramienia brata na elfa i przyciągnął Kiliego do siebie, najwyraźniej z zamiarem wyjawieniu ma jakiegoś sekretu. – Już prawie ją urobiłem. Jak nic, dzisiejszej nocy mi się poszczęści.

Blondyn poruszał śmiesznie brwiami, posyłając bratu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Kili, z udręczonym wyrazem twarzy, przejechał łapskiem po swym zaroście i westchnął bardzo, baardzo, baaardzo ciężko.

– Fili, to nie jest elfka. To elf – wytłumaczył i poczekał, aż ta informacja dotrze do jego rozmówcy. Fili pokiwał głową, a jego zadowolony uśmiech z wolna ustąpił niemej panice.

– Że co?! – Brodacz nie zdołał powstrzymać zatrwożonego krzyku, sprawiając, że niespodziewający się tego nagłego wybuchu Legolas opuścił jedną z tunik na ziemię. Posłał obojgu gościom gromiące spojrzenie, lecz zaraz powrócił do przerwanej czynności. Tymczasem Kili, pragnąc przywrócić brata do porządku, rąbnął go z całej pety pięścią w twarz.

– Panuj nad sobą, cymbale! Może sobie pomyliłeś z jego matką, Thranduilą, ona jest elfką. Też blond i czasem rozróżnić nie idzie. No, cóż... Współczuje, druhu. – Krasnolud poklepał krzepiąco kompana po ramieniu, po czym zarzucił sobie łopatę przez ramię i dziarsko wymaszerował z pokoju, nie obdarzywszy elfa nawet najkrótszym, najpogardliwszym spojrzeniem. Fili stał chwilę w miejscu, zupełnie oniemiały, po czym posłusznie podążył za wybawcą. Również nie spoglądnął na złotowłosego elfa, ale bardziej z przerażenia, niźli poczucia dumy. Wyprzedził swego młodszego brata na schodach i wybiegł z domu, obawiając się choćby za siebie obejrzeć. A to się nieźle dał omotać sztuczkom tych cwanych drzewnych dzierlatek! Poprzysiągł sobie nigdy nie powrócić do tego zdradzieckiego miejsca w Środziemiu, jakim było Leśne Królestwo. Tymczasem Legolas wreszcie odnalazł idealny strój na zbliżające się święto. Zadowolony przyłożył je do ciała, w wyobraźni widząc twarze tych wszystkich zachwyconych, zazdroszczących mu osób. Uśmiechnął się do siebie w niemalże kokieteryjny sposób i zmrużył oczy, po czym zwrócił się do swego odbicia w lustrze:

– Wróci. Zawsze wracają.


End file.
